Eu Nunca Conheci Uma Garota Feito Você
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Leona x Whip] [Ralf x Clark] "Tarde aos poucos se torna noite. Elas estão devastadas. Porém saciadas." *Yuri & Yaoi - F/F & M/M* ... AVISO! fic smut encontra fluffy.


_**(Antes que eu esqueça: Não, essa fic não é poliamor. Talvez a próxima...)**_

 **Enjoy~** [You showed me how to say / Exactly what you say / In that very special way!]

* * *

 **:::: Dia ::::**

— Está ventando lá fora… Eles deixaram a janela do suíte aberta antes de sair.

 _._

 _Pernas e pés desnudos se misturam entre os lençóis._

 _._

— Vamos deixar Ralf e Clark se divertirem sozinhos fora do hotel, _darling_.

— Hm. Talvez eles mereçam.

— Assim como **nós**.

.

 _Ainda assim Leona fez beicinho._

 _._

— Sem missões, sem torneios e sem colegas de pelotão para nos impedir.

— Aproveite enquanto ainda temos permissão para tal.

 _._

 _A parte interna das coxas da pistoleira deslizam sem pressa entre os quadris de Leona até encontrar um ponto sensível para se acomodar._

 _Um suspiro mal contido abandona os lábios de Leona._

.

— ...Até porque estou tendo uma deliciosa visão de ambos pontos de vista...

 _._

 _Habilidosas mãos desabotoam a farda superior de Leona._

 _._

— Você ainda veste umablusa vermelha por dentro da farda mesmo não gostando da cor. Isso é de certa forma estranhamente fofo... Ainda que inesperado.

 _._

 _Ponta de dedos deslizam pela pele desnuda e molhada de suor._

 _A respiração entrecortada contra o pescoço de Whip é a resposta de Leona._

 _._

— Eu quero te _sentir_ …

 _._

 _O sussurro bem audível flui até uma orelha mal escondida por alguns fios de cabelo azulado._

 _Leona pôde apenas morder os ombros de Whip desejando amenizar o arrepio percorrendo seu corpo._

 _._

— Me ajude a me despir, sim?

— Claro.

 _._

 _Leona se levanta com os ombros. Whip ainda está por cima dela._

 _Suas costas cobertas pelas mechas azuladas desatadas tocam a cabeceira da cama._

.

— Tome cuidado.

 _._

 _Palmas abertas cobrem as bochechas de Leona._

.

— Eu não quero que você se corte com as minhas facas.

 _._

 _Uma longa lambida de uma ponta a outro em lábios entreabertos como uma silenciosa afronta._

 _Ambas mãos seguram e apertam a alta cabeceira de madeira._

 _Antebraços se apóiam ligeiramente nos ombros de Leona._

 _._

 _Leona beijou seu colo. Então seus lábios._

 _Facas frias são descartadas uma a uma no chão._

 _Assim como o uniforme superior de Whip._

 _E então seu cinto. Depois os calções bege acizentados._

 _Somente suas lingeries se mantém._

 _._

 _._

 _Leona observa a barriga torneada de Whip._

 _E então suas coxas bem trabalhadas._

 _A azulada não hesita em lamber os próprios lábios._

.

.

— Me guie, Seirah…

— "Sally". Seirah é uma outra qualquer.

— Muchiko.

— Quê-!? Repete, sua-

— Whip.

— Que..?

— …Eu prefiro te chamar de Whip. Da mesma forma que prefiro ser chamada de "Soldada silenciosa". Estes codinomes nos melhor combina.

— Claro que combina. Tudo que fazemos é envolto à codinomes e jargões militares... Entretanto... De uma coisa estou bem certa.

 _._

 _Uma sobrancelha azulada se ergue._

 _._

— Você, minha amada Leona, consegue ser bastante sensível quando tocada no _lugar certo_.

— Ah!~

— Viu?

— Whip…

— Eu não mais vou _me conter._

 _._

 _O beijo se aprofundou._

 _Assim como os toques._

 _._

 _Línguas se encontram e produzem leves gemidos._

 _Peles se tocam em ritmo uníssono e provocam espasmos._

 _Ainda assim elas querem mais._

 _._

 _._

 _Uma quer morder. A outra quer riscar._

 _Então elas se riscam e se mordem como bem lhe agradam..._

 _Até seus corpos se banharem em pálidas marcas vermelhas aqui e ali._

 _._

 _._

 _Não há dor no prazer._

 _E sim uma certa urgência em sugar..._

 _._

 _._

 _Uma devora o umbigo da outra e segue sua língua para baixo.._

 _A outra -talvez não tão- gentilmente puxa e empurra o cabelo de sua parceira._

 _Ela realmente adora guiar. Uma apenas obedece._

 _._

 _._

 _Elas estão tão perto de- Uma se derrete completamente..._

 _A outra permite seus gemidos fluir livremente boca afora._

 _Elas ainda não terminaram. A diversão apenas começou._

 _._

 _._

 _Tarde aos poucos se torna noite._

 _Elas estão devastadas._

 _Porém saciadas._

 _Deitadas do jeito que vieram ao mundo em cima dos lençóis encharcados._

 _Vergonha para quê?_

 _Apenas... Devaneios.._

.

.

— Whip…

— ... Hmmm?

— O que estamos fazendo afinal?

— Amor.

— ...

— Algo errado?

.

 _Leona balançou a cabeça._

.

— ...Leona...

— Porquê.. Você gosta tanto de fazer sexo comigo?

— Porque não é só- Nós não fazemos apenas- sexo- Tsc... Você não entendeu, né? Nós não podemos fazer o que fazemos com os nossos companheiros de pelotão, então fazemos entre nós mesmas. Não que eu desejasse fazer o que fazemos com aqueles dois aprendizes de maromba... Você, Leona, é diferente. _Amém_ por você ser diferente.

.

 _Um olhar questionador vindo de olhos azuis para olhos castanhos._

 _._

— Eu tenho que admitir que quando ouvi falar de você pela primeira vez eu te achei tão... Estranha! Mas eu não podia te julgar, afinal minha situação não era tão diferente assim da sua.

— Você é um clone, e eu sou a ferramenta sangrenta de uma entidade ancestral.

— Céus, que problemáticas somos nós, uh? Duas crianças nascidas em despropósito... E olha onde estamos agora.

 _._

 _Um click frequente no gatilho da vazia Desert Eagle._

 _._

 _O teto sendo encarado diretamente._

 _A atiradora se vira para o lado de sua amante._

 _Um de seus braços a apóia a cabeça._

 _O outro movimenta as mãos que circundam o umbigo de Leona._

.

— Me diz… Como você se sente, Leona?

 _._

 _Sem resposta._

.

— Digo... Estando comigo, neste exato momento?

— Aquecida.

— Só isso?

 _._

 _Um sorriso envergonhado se forma em lábios macios._

.

— …E amada.

— Assim é melhor. Agora venha cá que eu quero lhe usar~

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 ** _Pera. ainda não. OMAKE TIME!_**

 **Omake:**

* * *

 **:::: Noite::::**

*Portas se abrem*

* Whip e Leona dormindo de conchinha na cama*

*Uniformes e facas e um chicote descartados no chão*

Clark: Hm. Parece que chegamos atrasados para a festa uh, Ralf?

Ralf: E elas não nos convidaram? Que maldade!

Clark: Keh. Keh. Falando como se estivesse _mesmo_ interessado em participar.

Ralf: Meh, você me pegou. Touché.

Clark: Vamos deixar nossas pequenas se divertirem sozinhas.

Ralf: Agora Você quem tá falando como se a nossa diversão tivesse acabado, uh?

Clark: *Sorriso travesso*

Clark: Não se atreva a me fazer esperar no chuveiro, _Comandante_ Ralf.

Ralf: Quer apostar, Tenente Clark?

*Ambos entram no banheiro*

Ralf: *sussurra* Me pergunto qual seria a reação dessas duas quando descobrirem que nós sabemos _muito bem_ o que acontece entre elas...

Clark: Ou entre _a gente_ , talvez?

Ralf: Nah, elas já sabem. Agora chega de papo. Hora da diversão _de verdade_ começar.

*porta do banheiro se fecha*

 ** _Agora sim,_**

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **E se eu disser que a Whip daria uma bela tsundere com leves tendêndias yanderes e a Leona é minha kuudere favorita? E que juntas elas são tão sexy e fofas ao mesmo tempo~**_

 _ **Enfim, a Whip &Leona fanart pertence ao Akapost**_

 _ **(akapost. tumblr. com)**_

 _ **E o título vem da música: Edwyn Collins - A Girl Like You**_

 _ **(150817)**_


End file.
